


you know you've got a willing slave

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [133]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, Multi, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Nic/Butcher/Sisky and rest in peace - buffy the musical</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know you've got a willing slave

Nic smirked as Butcher arched against the restraints. She let him test his strength for a moment before reaching out. The softest touch of her crop was enough to have him subside obediently back against the mattress. "Good boy. Adam?"

Adam sat up even straighter where he knelt by her side. Nic caressed his head for a moment, feeling a swell of affection as Adam leaned into her touch. "Oh, you're so good today too. Both of you have been so well-behaved. I think you deserve a treat." The tension of the room edged up another notch, both men almost quivering as they hung off her every word. "Adam, fetch me my yellow box." She gave his hair a gentle tug for emphasis, and then Adam was off, digging in their wardrobe for the box. Nic knelt on the edge of the bed, cupping Butcher's head to make him watch. "See those marks," she whispered in his ear, never taking her eyes off the raised, angry red welts across Sisky's buttocks, curling around his tattoo and down to the top of his legs. "Doesn't he look pretty?"

Under her fingertips, she felt Butcher swallow hard. "Would you like to fuck him?" she continued, trailing her fingers up his jaw. "Open him up even more and dig your fingers into his hips and just take everything he'd give." She leaned in until her lips were against the shell of Butcher's ear. "He'd give you everything, you know." She drew his earlobe in between her teeth. "Or would you rather he fuck you?" He whimpered, soft in his throat, and Nic had her answer.

She left Butcher there, tied up and strung out, "Give that to me," she said, taking the box and pulling out the topmost item. "Turn." The plug slid in easily, Sisky still wet and open from where she had fucked him with a strapon. Sisky whined, but pushed back into her hands as she gave the plug an experimental twist. "Butcher wants you to fuck him," she said, sitting back, legs apart. She settled herself, fingertips light on her clit, feeling wet and wanton like only her boys could make her. "Give me a show," she told them, smiling as they obeyed.

They always obeyed. They were such good boys.


End file.
